Nos orages nous sont essentiels
by shadowquill17
Summary: C'est le lendemain du Nouvel An et John se réveille avec un mal de tête atroce, tout son corps qui lui fait mal et absolument aucun souvenir de la soirée de la veille; Sherlock est comme d'habitude à ses côtés, mais plus John le voit plus des fragments de souvenirs commencent à lui revenir...
1. Chapter 1

**Cher lecteur, bonjour !**

**Pfiou, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié de fic Johnlock à chapitres... en fait, je crois même que c'est ma toute première histoire à scénario. Vu que d'habitude j'évite le côté développement d'histoire suivie en faisant des fics à thème. Hé hé. ;-)**

**Bref, je présente sous tes yeux ébahis, cher lecteur, un nouveau produit de mon imagination, euh, enthousiaste. J'espère que ça te plaira. **

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

**...**

La lumière était aveuglante.

John la sentait qui traversait ses paupières douloureuses, brûlante et impitoyable, et il lâcha un grognement sonore en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller pour se soustraire à la sournoise attaque solaire.

À en juger par sa sensibilité à la luminosité, la soirée de la veille avait dû être particulièrement mémorable, et pourtant les seuls souvenirs que John en conservait étaient un vague rythme musical dont son cœur battait à présent le tempo, et un goût frais d'alcool à la menthe.

Au moment où John se redressait avec difficulté, la tête lourde et les muscles ankylosés, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Sherlock entra en coup de vent, un verre d'eau à la main. Comme d'habitude, sa vue fit faire un petit bond au cœur de John.

_La musique était assourdissante. Les murs semblaient palpiter au rythme des basses régulières couvertes par une mélodie entraînante qui donnait déjà à John envie de danser, alors que la soirée venait à peine de commencer. Il pouvait sentir Sherlock derrière lui, un peu trop près, et la chaleur de son corps caressait celui de John qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser aller contre son ami._

_Ami. AMI, se répéta-t-il pour la millième fois de la journée, forçant ses mains à rester le long de son corps._

_-John, se plaignit Sherlock derrière lui, tirant d'une main impérieuse sur le bas de sa chemise._

_John se retourna et sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Sherlock portait un jean noir qui étreignait amoureusement ses cuisses fuselées, et la chemise violette que John affectionnait tant; l'ensemble inédit produisait un effet indéniable sur les pensées de ce dernier, et une fois de plus il sentit un élan sanguin enthousiaste se précipiter vers le Sud._

_-Je vais nous chercher des boissons, d'accord ? cria-t-il à son ami pour couvrir le bruit de la musique._

_Et il s'éloigna dans la foule, laissant Sherlock et son maudit sex-appeal derrière lui et tentant vainement d'ignorer la bosse que son pantalon formait._

-John, parfait, tu t'es réveillé tout seul, salua Sherlock d'un ton amène, interrompant le flashback de John. Je t'ai fait une aspirine, je pense que tu en auras besoin.

John lâcha un grognement.

-Tu l'as déduit tout seul ? ironisa John d'une voix éraillée qui lui déchira la gorge.

Mais Sherlock ne sembla pas comprendre.

-Eh bien, puisque tu le demandes, je peux te dire que l'heure tardive de ton réveil a été un indice monumen-

-Je plaisantais, Sherlock ! l'interrompit John en grimaçant.

Bon sang, il avait trop mal à la tête pour commencer à discuter avec Sherlock maintenant. Il attrapa le médicament que ce dernier lui tendait et l'engloutit en deux gorgées, sentant avec reconnaissance la fraîcheur du liquide apaiser la brûlure sèche de sa gorge.

Sitôt son verre vidé ses yeux retournèrent d'eux-mêmes sur Sherlock, qui l'observait attentivement, une étrange expression sur ses traits sans défauts.

-Quoi ? fit John d'un ton abrupt, irrité par la seule présence de Sherlock et la façon dont elle faisait encore un peu plus accélérer les battements de son cœur, créant une sensation étrange, mélange de mal de mer et de crise d'hyperventilation.

Sherlock sembla être tiré de ses pensées et haussa les épaules avant de se pencher pour récupérer le verre. L'étrange expression toujours peinte sur son visage, il quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'il était venu.

John sentit un nœud qu'il n'avait pas senti se former se détendre un peu dans ses entrailles, et il se laissa retomber dans ses oreillers. Bon sang, mais pourquoi avait-il bu autant à cette stupide soirée de Nouvel An ?

_Les deux verres de vin oscillèrent dangereusement entre ses doigts alors qu'ils traversait la foule, cherchant des yeux la silhouette familière qu'il devait rejoindre. Mais quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la chevelure bouclée, il marqua un temps d'arrêt, ralentissant brusquement au milieu de la foule, le contenu rouge et riche des verres à pied manquant de se renverser sur ses chaussures._

_Sherlock n'était pas seul._

_Et, au vu des sourires éblouissants qu'il offrait à son interlocuteur, il n'avait pas attendu le retour de John avec autant d'impatience que ce dernier s'était plu à l'imaginer._

_John grinça des dents en voyant l'homme caresser le bras de Sherlock, sa vision obscurcie par la colère en remarquant le regard avide qu'il posait sur SON détective… mais non, non, Sherlock n'était pas à John, il pouvait sourire à qui il voulait, il pouvait bien partir avec qui il voulait, se laisser embrasser contre un mur par qui il voulait, laisser des mains étrangères et chaudes caresser ses flancs pâles et une bouche inconnue ravir ses lèvres si désirables et lécher sa gorge lisse…_

_John déglutit, la gorge soudain douloureuse, et se détourna de ce spectacle insupportable. Il rentra à nouveau dans la foule, écartant les danseurs et les gens qui parlaient entre eux, et ne remarqua même pas quand il avala d'une seule traite son verre de vin et celui de Sherlock… avant de repartir vers le bar, et d'autres promesses d'oubli alcoolisé._

John cligna des yeux. Alors comme ça Sherlock l'avait laissé tomber pour flirter avec un inconnu ? Pfff, ça n'avait été qu'une question de temps avant que ça n'arrive… après tout, Sherlock pouvait faire bien mieux qu'un ex-médecin de l'armée tellement accro à l'adrénaline qu'il en avait développé un boitement post-traumatique.

C'est vrai, avec sa beauté inhumaine et son intelligence hors-normes et son charisme si irrésistible… tout en Sherlock criait premier choix, et John savait qu'il n'en allait pas de même pour lui. L'homme de la soirée avait sûrement été un célèbre avocat. Ou un artiste admiré par tous, dont les tableaux étaient en route pour le Louvre. Ou bien encore un millionnaire philanthrope, mille fois plus intéressant et mieux habillé qu'un misérable colocataire miteux qui aimait trop les pulls en laine.

D'ailleurs pour tout ce que John en savait, Sherlock avait très bien pu rentrer avec le bel inconnu. Il ignora la douloureuse torsion de ses entrailles à la pensée du corps pâle de Sherlock, luisant et abandonné sous une silhouette musclée et en plein effort… et secoua la tête. Sherlock n'était pas comme ça.

Sherlock était secret, Sherlock était impoli. Sherlock ne se laissait pas ramener chez des inconnus pour les supplier ensuite de le toucher, de le goûter, de l'emmener au septième ciel… John frissonna, conscient que son cerveau encore engourdi par l'alcool l'emmenait vers des pensées illogiques.

Sherlock n'était pas comme ça.

Mais John ne parvenait toujours pas à se rappeler comment il était rentré à la fin de la soirée.

_John loucha au fond de son verre, et trouva que le whisky avait vraiment une magnifique couleur, qui lui rappela un peu le miel d'acacia que Sherlock aimait tant… d'ailleurs, où était Sherlock ? Est-ce qu'il était parti sans lui ?_

_Est-ce qu'il était parti avec quelqu'un d'autre ? John avait bien vu le regard que Sherlock avait posé sur l'imbécile aux cheveux gominés…_

_Une main légère se posa sur son bras, et la pièce tourna comme un manège d'enfants quand John tourna la tête pour voir… Sherlock, qui le regardait intensément, l'inquiétude peinte sur son beau visage._

_-John, fit-il de sa voix grave. Je crois que tu as un peu trop bu, il est temps de rentrer._

_Sherlock le tira contre lui, cherchant à le faire descendre du tabouret de bar; le cœur lointain de John fit un petit bond en sentant les mains fines du détective se presser contre son corps. Il tituba à bas du tabouret, chancelant, et enfouit son nez dans la poitrine de son ami._

_-Sherrrrrlock… roucoula-t-il d'une voix alourdie. Encore là, le Sherlock Holmes…_

_Sherlock bougea contre lui, et un de ses bras passa autour de la taille de John pour soutenir sa démarche hasardeuse; il ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, mais John aurait bien aimé savoir ce que Monsieur Sourire Colgate avait bien pu dire pour que Sherlock ne veuille plus rentrer avec lui… oh, peut-être s'était-il moqué du don de Sherlock ? Personne ne semblait l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, personne à part John… ou peut-être avait-il fait une faute de grammaire impardonnable, et que Sherlock s'était simplement éloigné à grands pas, sans lui répondre…_

_John lâcha un gloussement hilare, la tête dodelinante contre l'épaule de Sherlock._

_-Alors il avait pas de bonnes notes, hein ?_

_Il donna un coup de coude à Sherlock, et le chauffeur du taxi lui jeta un regard compatissant. John lui trouva un air un peu flou; quand étaient-ils montés dans un taxi ?_

_Sherlock se tourna un peu pour le regarder, et même complètement ivre, la couleur de ses yeux sembla la plus belle chose du monde à John._

_-Qui donc, John ?_

_John voulut répondre, mais sa langue pâteuse et la main fraîche que Sherlock passa sur son front l'en empêchèrent et il se contenta de fermer les yeux pour savourer la sensation._

John grogna, un sentiment d'embarras rougissant son front; il s'était vraiment rendu ridicule, à ainsi dépendre de Sherlock… et ce dernier avait dû couper court à sa soirée pour venir en aide à l'alcoolique que John avait toujours souhaité éviter devenir.

Sherlock l'avait ramené, vraisemblablement porté à moitié jusqu'à son lit… mais John ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur en songeant que son meilleur ami n'avait pas eu assez confiance en un John ivre pour s'épargner une autre volée de marches en le laissant dormir dans son propre lit.

Quoiqu'il avait sans doute pensé que dans cet état John ne serait pas capable de se contrôler et tenterait de sauter sur Sherlock pendant la nuit…

John eut peine à discerner si Sherlock avait eu totalement tort...

_-Pourquoi on monte, Sherlock ? bégaya difficilement John._

_Sherlock, le bras fermement serré autour de la taille de son ami, l'aida à gravir une autre marche d'escalier._

_-Parce que ta chambre est en haut, John, répondit-il gentiment._

_Une autre marche._

_-Je sais, Sherlock, fit John sur le ton de l'évidence. J'ai juste un peu bu, je ne suis pas stupide._

_-Certainement pas, John, mais je pense tout de même qu'il faudrait redéfinir ta conception d' « un peu »._

_John était vraiment fatigué de monter des marches. Pourquoi ne pouvait pas simplement dormir là ? Et puis Sherlock était si confortable…_

_-Tu es très confortable, susurra-t-il dans le cou de Sherlock._

_Ce dernier prit une brusque inspiration un peu tremblante, avant de lâcher un petit rire sec._

_-Merci John, je tâcherai de m'en souvenir quand on me traitera à nouveau de psychopathe repoussant et pervers._

_John gloussa._

_-Personne ne t'a jamais dit ça, Sherlock, accusa-t-il sans pouvoir débarrasser complètement sa voix de la tendresse qu'il ressentait à l'égard de celui qui le portait sur son épaule._

_Sherlock sourit légèrement._

_-C'était il y a longtemps, dit-il doucement._

John se retint de se frapper le front avec sa paume. Comment avait-il pu se laisser ainsi aller auprès de Sherlock ? Lui dire qu'il était _confortable_ ? De toutes les techniques de drague qu'il aurait pu envisager d'user un jour sur son meilleur ami, le comparer à un matelas était la _seule_ idée qui lui était venue ?

Comme Sherlock devait le mépriser à présent… lui qui disait toujours que John n'était pas ennuyeux comme les autres gens, il savait désormais que tout cela n'avait été qu'un malentendu, que John n'était qu'un autre homme stupide qui déblatérait les inanités les plus embarrassantes une fois un peu détendu par quelques degrés d'alcool.

Heureusement, il avait apparemment réussi à garder ses mains pour lui. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce que Sherlock aurait fait s'il avait cédé à son envie de glisser ses doigts sous la chemise violette…

-John ?

La voix familière de Sherlock interrompit à nouveau les pensées perturbantes de John, et ce dernier se contenta de grogner en entendant son ami entrer dans la pièce.

-Je t'ai fait du thé.

John se redressa un peu, surpris à travers le brouillard pénible qui pesait sur son esprit.

-Tu m'as fait du thé ? répéta-t-il d'un ton incrédule. Toi ?

Sherlock haussa les épaules, laissant l'insinuation glisser sur lui comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard. John remarqua alors qu'il avait les mains vides.

-Mais… où est-il ?

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

-Eh bien, en bas. Je n'allais quand même pas te le monter ici.

John étouffa un gloussement amusé.

-Évidemment.

Il roula péniblement vers le bord du matelas et souleva les couvertures pour sortir du lit.

Seulement pour les laisser retomber une seconde plus tard, en réalisant qu'il ne portait pas son pyjama habituel.

En fait, il ne portait rien du tout.

_-Pourquoi tu me déshabilles ?_

_Sherlock secoua la tête._

_-Tu ne peux pas dormir tout habillé, John. Tu détestes ça._

_John leva les bras pour aider Sherlock à lui ôter son pull._

_-Comment tu sais ça ? se demanda-t-il à haute voix, en fronçant les sourcils._

_Sherlock défit rapidement les boutons de la chemise un peu froissée, mais il ne répondit rien._

_-Comment tu sais toutes ces choses sur moi ? Personne ne sait tout ça sur moi. Personne ne veut savoir ces choses sur moi. Mais toi…_

_John trébucha un peu sur ses mots, sans savoir comment exprimer ce qu'il voulait dire._

_-Toi tu sais tout ça, et tu veux même en savoir plus. Tu me connais comme… comme personne ne veut s'en donner la peine, Sherlock._

_Les mains de Sherlock s'arrêtèrent sur un bouton dans les environs de la taille de John, et ses yeux pâles se vrillèrent dans ceux de son ami._

_John se trouva soudain avec une unique idée en tête, l'esprit plus clair que jamais._

_Alors il attrapa la nuque de Sherlock, l'attira à lui et écrasa violemment leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre._

_John avait rêvé de ce moment depuis leur rencontre, et pourtant il n'eut pas l'occasion d'en profiter; Sherlock le repoussa délicatement au bout d'une ou deux secondes, et John sentit son cœur se briser en deux. L'expression de Sherlock, triste et désolée à la fois, ne fit rien pour le rassurer._

_-Pas comme ça, John, murmura Sherlock tout doucement._

_Il guida un John interdit vers le lit, finit de le déshabiller calmement et moins d'une minute plus tard John se glissait entre les draps, incapable de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer et le goût de menthe de la bouche de Sherlock sucré sur sa langue._

_Alors quand Sherlock passa une main fraîche sur son front, il ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser dans le sommeil, refusant de regarder son ami quitter la pièce et souhaitant plus que tout se réveiller pour découvrir que tout cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve._

-Oh mon Dieu, souffla John.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Il avait embrassé Sherlock.

Il avait embrassé _Sherlock_.

L'homme qui habitait ses fantasmes depuis leur première rencontre et qui l'avait aidé à rentrer chez lui alors qu'il était trop imbibé pour même marcher tout seul.

L'homme pour lequel son attraction avait soigneusement été gardée secrète, cadenassée et écrasée, depuis le tout début de leur collaboration et de leur amitié.

La honte envahit brusquement John, en même temps que le souvenir brûlant du rejet de Sherlock creusait un trou à la dynamite à la place de son cœur.

Sherlock, qui le regardait à présent du même air étrange qu'il avait arboré plus tôt, les yeux sérieux et une petite ride entre les sourcils.

-Tu te souviens, murmura-t-il.

Et il quitta la pièce.

**...**

**Alors oui, bon, je sais que le thème du lendemain de Nouvel An un peu dur sur le foie et l'estomac est dépassé de plus d'une semaine maintenant, mais en vérité je voulais terminer cette fic pour... hem, l'année _passée_, donc finalement je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie. **

**(Je crois. XD)**

**En tout cas j'espère que ça t'a plu, cher lecteur, et que tu auras la gentillesse de me laisser une review si tu m'as lue jusqu'ici... qu'elle soit positive ou négative, interrogative ou exclamative, je prends tout et je te remercie d'avance ! ;-)**

**En attendant, je te dis à samedi prochain pour le second chapitre, et gros bisous ! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cher lecteur, bonjour !**

**Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier les quelques lecteurs anonymes qui ont laissé une review et que je n'ai pu remercier personnellement; merci à toi Simeramise, à toi Patapouf, à toi De passage, et merci également aux deux Guest qui n'ont pas laissé de nom... vous êtes formidables et le monde vous aime !**

**Me revoici donc avec le second chapitre de ma dernière fic en date, et je me plais à imagine avec des yeux brillants que peut-être tu l'as attendu avec impatience... ;-)**

**Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que ta lecture sera à ton goût, car j'ai tourné et retourné cette histoire dans ma tête et j'ai dû changer certaines choses à plusieurs reprises pour arriver à un tout plus harmonieux... cela dit si des incohérences persistent, je t'en prie, fais-m'en part !**

**En attendant, enjoy !**

**(oh, et j'avais oublié de le préciser au début de mon premier chapitre, mais le titre de la fic vient du poème "Contre une maison sèche", de René Char. Juste au cas où tu brûlais d'envie de le savoir. XD)**

**...**

John resta longtemps dans sa chambre, sans savoir quoi faire.

À présent que la mémoire lui était revenue il se souvenait de chaque détail de la soirée de la veille avec une précision déprimante; comment Sherlock avait de toute évidence voulu rentrer avec un autre homme, comment lui, John, avait gâché sa fin de soirée en étant incapable de tenir son alcool, comment les mains fermes de Sherlock l'avaient repoussé après sa tentative pathétique…

_Pas comme ça._

Mais pourquoi avait-il autant bu ?

Peut-être les choses auraient pu se passer différemment. Si John avait été sobre, s'ils avaient été seuls à Baker Street après une soirée tranquille, si John avait été plus patient…

Mais non. Non. Sherlock avait rendu clair son inintérêt pour John, et ce dernier devait comprendre qu'un non de Sherlock, c'était non.

John se rappela la douceur des lèvres de Sherlock contre les siennes, et ses yeux le piquèrent, annonçant avec amertume la formation de larmes qu'il ne méritait pas de verser.

_Pas comme ça._

Il avait gâché cela tout seul. Après tant de temps à faire attention, voilà que tout était ruiné parce que John n'avait pas supporté de voir la réalité en face; non, Sherlock n'était pas intéressé par John, et oui, il l'était par d'autres personnes. Il avait probablement été horrifié que John essaie de l'embrasser alors qu'il ne voyait sans doute en lui qu'un simple ami…

John sentit son cœur se contracter douloureusement dans sa poitrine à cette pensée.

_Pas comme ça._

Il devrait partir. Il devrait quitter Baker Street, le seul endroit dans lequel il se soit jamais senti chez lui, et il devrait retourner vivre dans un petit appartement gris, glauque et trop silencieux.

Et plus il s'attardait, plus son départ lui ferait mal; autant en finir le plus vite possible.

_Pas comme ça._

John descendit les marches de l'escalier, l'esprit horriblement vide.

Sherlock devait le détester.

John arriva dans le salon.

Il ne voudrait plus jamais le revoir.

John rejoignit la cuisine, où Sherlock observait tranquillement une culture au microscope; il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte, le regard fixé sur son colocataire, son ami, l'amour de sa vie.

_Pas comme ça_.

-Sherlock, je…

Sherlock leva la tête, et John se sentit chanceler en sentant les yeux transparents se poser sur les siens.

Peut-être pour la dernière fois.

John avala une salive sèche autour de la boule monumentale qui obstruait sa gorge.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier soir. Je n'aurais pas dû boire autant. Je t'ai mis dans une situation délicate et je le regrette profondément…

-C'est oublié, John, fit Sherlock avec un petit geste de la main.

John cligna des yeux.

-Oublié ? Sherlock, je t'ai…

-Tu m'as embrassé, John, oui, interrompit Sherlock d'un ton impatient, presque exaspéré. Je suis désolé de m'être trouvé au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit, John, désolé de n'avoir pas pu t'arrêter alors que tes inhibitions avaient disparu. Vraiment désolé.

L'agressivité du ton de Sherlock fit l'effet d'une crise cardiaque à John, au vu de la façon dont sa poitrine se contracta péniblement comme dans un dernier effort, mais plus que cela, ce fut la nuance absolument déchirée de tristesse dans le voix de baryton tant aimée qui le fit reculer d'un pas.

Sherlock sembla soudain réaliser la rancœur portée par ses paroles et son visage se ferma aussi brusquement qu'une porte, toute émotion quittant ses traits en moins d'une seconde.

-Rassure-toi, John. J'ai compris, conclut-il simplement, sa voix fatiguée et plate.

La migraine de John ralentissait encore considérablement ses pensées, et il peina à trouver ses prochains mots.

-Je… je ne pense pas… tu es désolé ?

La main de Sherlock posée sur la table de la cuisine eut comme un spasme, les longs doigts fins se crispant en un poing blême.

-Bien sûr, John. Je suis désolé. Peut-on passer à autre chose, maintenant ? Que dirais-tu de m'aider à déterminer si ces germes de—

-_Tu_ es désolé que _je_ t'aie embrassé ? répéta John.

En une seule seconde, la stupeur de ce dernier devant les excuses de Sherlock se transforma en une colère aveuglante. Et une fois qu'il eut ouvert la bouche, il ne put plus s'arrêter.

-C'est la meilleure. Est-ce qu'une seule fois, une seule fois dans ta vie, tu pourrais considérer que peut-être tout n'est pas un effet de ton existence sur le reste de l'univers ? Est-ce que tu pourrais cesser, juste pour cette fois, de t'approprier ce qui appartient aux autres, et seulement aux autres !

Sherlock s'était immobilisé, ses yeux clairs brillants et grands ouverts.

-JE t'ai embrassé, rugit John, et c'était la meilleure chose que j'ai faite dans ma vie, et TU m'as repoussé parce même si c'était incroyablement bon c'était surtout une erreur MONUMENTALE de ma part, et tu as eu raison ! Mais tu crois que tu as le DROIT d'être désolé à ma place, parce que dans un moment de faiblesse j'ai dévoilé des sentiments inappropriés, tu crois que tu as le droit de me voler comme ça MES actes et MES erreurs ?!

John se retrouva presque nez-à-nez avec Sherlock, un index accusateur enfoncé dans la poitrine plate de ce dernier.

-Tu n'as PAS LE DROIT, Sherlock Holmes, de retourner la situation pour me transformer en victime, parce que je suis des tas de choses mais PAS ta victime, et je ne l'ai jamais été, et d'ailleurs je n'ai pas honte de ce que je ressens, je n'ai rien dit pour ne pas rendre les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà mais de quel droit tu oses m'insulter comme ça, je ne sais pas mais j'en ai fini de toute façon, je vais partir d'ici et te débarrasser de toutes ces émotions si _gênantes_ pour ton travail !

John se tut, et ses oreilles tintaient, et sa bouche était sèche. Sherlock, devant lui, semblait tout aussi abasourdi, et quelques secondes interminables s'étirèrent dans un silence de mort, seulement perturbé par la respiration essoufflée de John.

-Des… sentiments ? murmura soudain Sherlock, la voix tremblante.

John se pinça l'arête du nez; il était trop fatigué, et il avait beaucoup trop mal à la tête pour cette discussion.

-Oui, Sherlock. Je pensais pouvoir me contrôler, mais apparemment, comme tu l'as si délicatement exprimé, l'alcool a fait disparaître mes inhibitions. Et te voir flirter avec ce connard d'avocat, aussi… je ne sais plus, je suis désolé.

Il leva les yeux pour regarder Sherlock, qui arborait une expression sincèrement confuse.

-Un avocat ?

John soupira; c'était parti pour l'humiliation de sa vie.

-Oui, ce mec qui promenait ses mains partout sur toi… je ne sais même pas s'il était avocat, en fait. Il avait juste cette aura de connard autour de lui… je crois que jusque-là j'étais resté dans l'illusion que tu n'avais pas de désir pour moi mais que tout allait bien quand même parce que tu n'en avais pour personne d'autre…

John haussa les épaules, le souvenir de son rival emplissant sa bouche d'un goût amer.

-Désolé d'avoir cassé ton coup, d'ailleurs. C'était plutôt bien parti, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir.

-John, tu n-

Mais John, refusant d'entendre les excuses pleines de pitié de Sherlock, ne le laissa pas parler et l'interrompit d'un ricanement forcé.

-N'empêche, si c'était ça ton genre depuis le début, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu n'aies rien tenté avec un loser handicapé comme moi… si je me voyais, moi aussi je me mettrais sur la liste des mauvais pl-_mmmpph _!

Son monologue d'auto-apitoiement fut soudain étouffé par une paire de lèvres chaudes et douces sur les siennes, et bientôt Sherlock suppliait contre sa bouche, ses mains enfoncées dans le pull de John pour mieux l'attirer contre lui et tout son corps pressé contre celui de John, une seule longue ligne souple et délicieuse contre lui.

-Je n'aurais jamais—tu n'as pas dit—_John_, murmura-t-il avec ferveur, son souffle humide et brûlant et _parfait _sur la langue de John. Si j'avais… _jamais_ je n'ai pu imaginer…

Sherlock parsemait le visage de John interdit de baisers, depuis ses pommettes jusqu'à son menton en passant par son nez et sa mâchoire, et John ne savait pas quoi faire à part profiter de ce moment de… délire ?

Il avait dû s'évanouir, et il rêvait.

Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais le goût de menthe était de retour sur sa langue et il aurait peiné à trouver les mots pour s'exprimer tant les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, un tourbillon incontrôlable de questions et de doutes et de _Sherlock_.

Cela voulait-il dire que Sherlock ressentait la même chose ? Qu'il voulait qu'ils… sortent ensemble ? Le terme paraissait presque trivial quand il concernait Sherlock et son génie, Sherlock et ses pommettes, Sherlock et ses yeux de la couleur d'un ciel après une tempête matutinale…

Peut-être qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un désir physique. Oui, bien sûr… Sherlock était en manque après le fiasco de la veille, il avait dû vraiment vouloir rentrer avec l'autre… peut-être que Sherlock reconnaissait lui aussi l'attraction qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre mais que, son être tout entier se rebellant contre le concept de sentiments, il avait décidé de céder physiquement à John, sans pour autant lui promettre son cœur… juste histoire de soulager ses besoins physiques.

Sherlock n'avait jamais été homme à céder à son corps, mais il l'aurait fait mille fois plutôt que d'accorder quoi que ce soit à son _cœur_.

John sentit une nausée désagréable l'envahir à cette pensée. Quelques mois plus tôt il aurait accepté un tel arrangement sans réfléchir, mais à présent qu'il avait embrassé Sherlock, _deux_ fois, qu'il avait senti cette bouche tentatrice et délicieuse contre la sienne, John n'était plus sûr de pouvoir se contenter de quoi que ce soit qui ne fut pas _tout_… il voulait Sherlock tout entier, il voulait le ravager de son amour, le ruiner afin qu'il ne soit plus capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui, le dévaster pour que la seule chose qui reste dans son fameux palais mental soit le nom de John…

-Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, John, mais ça me semble hautement inutile.

La voix basse de Sherlock ramena John au présent; il cligna des paupières, confus, les sourcils froncés.

-Je…

Mais Sherlock l'embrassa à nouveau, ses lèvres pleines et douces bougeant lentement contre celles de John, l'encourageant sensuellement à lui permettre l'accès à sa bouche… et John n'eut pas la force de le repousser, n'eut pas l'énergie de renoncer à ce contact tant attendu.

Il balaya ses interrogations et ses doutes dans un coin de son esprit et s'abandonna totalement à son désir incommensurable pour Sherlock.

Ses mains empoignèrent les boucles souples de son ami, qui poussa un gémissement ravissant dans la bouche de John, et à ce son ce dernier sentit le sang se précipiter vers son entrejambe, tellement vite qu'il fut presque pris de vertige; il se raccrocha plus fort à Sherlock, envahissant sa bouche, dévorant ses lèvres comme il avait eu envie de le faire mille fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, et Sherlock se laissa faire, se laissa ravager par la passion de John, souple et pliant et _parfait_ dans ses bras.

John sentit une vague de possessivité le traverser, le souvenir de l'homme qui avait osé toucher, qui avait osé regarder Sherlock encore cuisant dans son esprit; il poussa un grondement bestial, pris d'un soudain besoin de marquer Sherlock, de faire en sorte que plus jamais quelqu'un puisse penser que cet homme magnifique était _libre_, parce qu'il ne l'était pas, oh non, il ne l'avait jamais été, il était à _John_ depuis le jour où leurs doigts s'étaient frôlés sous un téléphone portable dernier cri…

Ses mains fébriles mais décidées arrachèrent presque la chemise de Sherlock, les boutons cliquetant sur le sol où ils tombèrent, et parcourut d'un regard affamé le torse plat et mince de Sherlock, sa gorge blanche et sa poitrine bombée par un souffle erratique, et son bas-ventre qu'une fine toison châtain ornait…

Sherlock laissa échapper un petit gémissement quand les doigts impatients de John s'enfoncèrent dans ses côtes, dans ses hanches… mais John ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, ne _voulait_ plus s'arrêter avant d'avoir possédé Sherlock, avant d'avoir connu chaque détail, chaque minuscule grain de beauté de Sherlock, et le monstre avide en lui criait depuis ses entrailles _vas-y, vas-y, John, tu ne sais pas si cela arrivera encore_…

Et John n'eut simplement pas la force de penser au jour où il souffrirait d'avoir cédé, où il pleurerait que les souvenirs du corps pur et pâle de Sherlock ne soient plus que des souvenirs… pour l'instant, tout ce qui comptait était qu'il avait Sherlock devant, à moitié nu et qui _voulait bien de lui_, même pour un jour, même pour une heure… alors avec un dernier baiser furieux sur la bouche offerte de Sherlock, John l'attrapa par sa ceinture et le tira vers sa chambre.

**...**

**Eh bien notre John se torture sans aucun doute de souffrances bien cruelles, avec toutes ces auto-agressions qui font mal aux yeux...**

**Mais toi, cher lecteur de mon cœur, qu'en as-tu pensé ? Partage tes réflexions avec une pauvre auteure qui se tord les mains de stress et d'anxiété, libère-la de ses douleurs ! Elle attendra avec impatience tes commentaires et les recevra avec la plus immense des gratitudes... ;-)**

**D'ici-là, lecteur adoré, je te dis à samedi prochain pour le troisième chapitre, et surtout passe une excellente semaine ! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cher lecteur, bonjour !**

**Je sais que tu m'en as voulu la semaine dernière d'avoir interrompu aussi abruptement des étreintes aussi prometteuses... aussi, je ne te ferai pas plus attendre.**

**Fidèle lecteur, je te présente le troisième chapitre...**

**Enjoy ! ;-)**

**...**

L'ascension des escaliers posa un problème en cela que deux désirs se battaient en John, deux besoins qui le faisaient trébucher sur les marches, ses paumes agrippant les flancs de Sherlock, sa langue se dardant pour savourer le goût de sa peau, la saveur de son _être_…

Le premier lui ordonnait de ne plus laisser Sherlock échapper à ses doigts, ou à sa bouche, même pour une seconde, lui commandait de presser le détective dans ses bras pour le couvrir de son corps et de l'embrasser sans fin, _surtout pas de fin_, de tirer les boucles sauvages à lui pour que la chaleur de Sherlock reste sienne… le second, impatient, l'urgeait d'emmener Sherlock dans sa chambre, le plus vite possible, pour le marquer, le _posséder_, pour enfin prendre ce qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps, Sherlock nu et pâle et brillant sur ses draps sombres, les cuisses ouvertes et les paupières fermées dans une extase que John lui aurait donnée…

Tout cela se confondait dans l'esprit de John, sa confusion matinale provoquée par l'excès d'alcool à présent totalement remplacée par une concentration totale basée sur _Sherlock, maintenant, à moi._

John plaqua Sherlock contre le mur sitôt la porte de sa chambre refermée, entreprenant avec un enthousiasme furieux d'explorer chaque centimètre de la gorge ivoire et offerte, faisant riper ses dents contre la pomme d'Adam proéminente et arrachant un gémissement impuissant à Sherlock, sa tête dodelinant en arrière, les boucles luisantes écrasées sur le papier peint démodé. John goûta avec délice le sel de la peau de Sherlock, la saveur unique de fumée, de chlore et de… cardamome ? Léchant et embrassant et mordillant sans daigner respirer, John planait avec une avidité presque égoïste sur les bruits qui sortaient de Sherlock, vibrants contre la langue de John.

Les doigts de Sherlock, puissants et réels, s'enfonçaient dans ses côtes, tiraient sur le tissu du pull de John, insistants, réclamant _enlève-le, enlève-le_, et pourtant lorsque John détacha ses lèvres de celles de Sherlock, ce dernier fit un petit bruit mécontent du fond de la gorge.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, Sherlock, grogna John, le souffle court.

-Je le sais très bien, susurra Sherlock en retour, ses mains cherchant le cou de John pour le ramener à lui. _Embrasse-moi_.

Le temps de passer le pull par-dessus sa tête, John avait réinvesti la bouche brûlante du détective, effaçant sa moue frustrée d'un baiser dévorant tandis que les doigts s'installaient dans son dos, griffant ses omoplates et suivant sa colonne vertébrale dans une longue ligne chaude et délicieuse qui fit frissonner John. Sherlock lui lança un regard aguicheur par-dessous ses cils, et John sentit un rugissement de satisfaction victorieuse de la bête si exigeante en lui; sans réfléchir, sans hésiter, il tira Sherlock à lui et les fit trébucher sur le lit.

On aurait pu croire que Sherlock avait fait cela toute sa vie en voyant l'aise avec laquelle il rampa sur le matelas pour s'installer à califourchon sur John, ses cuisses fines et musclées emprisonnant fermement les hanches de John, pour l'embrasser à nouveau à pleine bouche, son dos pâle courbé pour compenser leur différence de taille; et John, eh bien John à la pensée que quiconque d'autre que lui avait pu avoir l'occasion de voir Sherlock comme cela, désespéré et ardent et délicieux, n'eut qu'une seule envie.

Les effacer de la tête de Sherlock.

Effacer leurs mains et leurs lèvres et leurs sexes et rendre Sherlock aussi innocent qu'un nouveau-né, ignorant de tous les baisers et la nudité du monde, pur comme l'agneau qui vient de naître, maladroit et impuissant… seulement pour le débaucher à son tour, pour tout lui apprendre, pour être le premier, le dernier, le _seul_ dans le corps et dans le cœur de Sherlock, le seul à connaître ses secrets et la chaleur de sa peau, le seul dont le nom serait murmuré, _John_, entre des draps souillés et chauds, par des lèvres luisantes d'amour et entrouvertes de volupté…

C'est ce moment que Sherlock choisit pour rouler des hanches, un petit mouvement qui frotta son érection contre celle qui tendait le pantalon de John et fit voir des étoiles à ce dernier.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as pris la peine de te rhabiller, se plaignit Sherlock, son pelvis allant et venant dans un rythme positivement obscène.

-Je n'ai pas pensé que ça se terminerait comme ça, haleta John, avant de lâcher un gémissement lorsque le denim entre eux produisit une friction divinement insupportable.

Jouir au bout de deux minutes dans son pantalon aurait été contre-productif, aussi John agrippa les hanches de Sherlock pour l'empêcher de mettre un terme précoce à leur activité; ce dernier soupira une faible protestation, mais déjà John avait pris un téton rose et dressé entre ses lèvres, et il suça avec délicatesse… Sherlock poussa un petit cri, lança sa tête en arrière, découvrant sa gorge aussi immaculée qu'une colonne de marbre d'Italie, et John sentit son exquis tremblement contre sa bouche.

Il se mit à la tâche avec encore plus d'entrain, avide de découvrir quelles autres réactions il pourrait tirer de Sherlock, quels cris et quels gémissements et quelles suppliques cette voix de baryton si connue et tant aimée pourrait produire pour lui, à cause de lui… et il ne fut pas déçu.

Chaque roulement de ses lèvres, chaque caresse de sa langue contre la chair de Sherlock provoquait un nouveau son, un nouvel encouragement. Si les tétons de Sherlock semblaient extrêmement sensibles quand il dirigea son attention sur eux, il ne prit pas longtemps à découvrir qu'aucun geste, aucun attouchement ne laissait Sherlock indifférent; un baiser sous ses côtes le fit s'arquer sur John, une tendre morsure de sa clavicule le fit trembler comme une feuille, un coup de langue derrière l'oreille lui arracha un long gémissement de plaisir et un _John_ étonné tandis que Sherlock enfonçait ses ongles courts dans son cuir chevelu…

Aussi John se concentra sur cet endroit quelques temps, léchant et mordillant et goûtant avec gourmandise, le bassin de Sherlock un doux mouvement de balancier languide et instinctif contre le sien; lorsqu'il se recula, ce fut pour admirer un peu mieux le visage magnifique de Sherlock, ses pommettes hautes rougies par l'excitation, ses cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, ses yeux rendus flous par le plaisir, sa bouche entrouverte sur un souffle court… et John ne put plus attendre.

Il agrippa les fesses de Sherlock, doigts plantés dans la chair tendre et affolante, et les retourna tous les deux, épinglant Sherlock contre le matelas avec ses propres hanches, leurs jambes entremêlées sur le lit, jean bleu sur tissu hors de prix; Sherlock lui lança un regard brûlant de ses iris de glace et une seule pensée tournait en boucle dans l'esprit embrumé par la luxure de John, _trop de vêtements, trop de vêtements_.

John se pencha sur la braguette de Sherlock, arrachant presque le bouton dans sa hâte, descendant la fermeture éclair avec précipitation… un flash bleu nuit lui dit que Sherlock aimait ses boxers aussi luxueux que ses costumes, et il baissa le pantalon d'un seul coup, le pelant des jambes minces de Sherlock avec une avidité presque bestiale; il voulait seulement voir la peau, la _peau de Sherlock_.

Peau qui apparut dans toute sa splendeur, pâle et frémissante comme une plume de cygne, et lisse et nacrée et John marqua un temps d'arrêt, les yeux trop occupés et le cerveau ralenti…

-John ?

John regarda Sherlock, son petit air hésitant, et soudain ce fut comme si tout s'éclairait; il était là pour Sherlock, pour faire l'amour à _Sherlock_, parce qu'il ne comptait pas s'éterniser sur le court-circuit interne qui poussait son meilleur ami à lui permettre ce genre de choses. Il allait le faire gémir, le faire se sentir tellement bien que lorsque le détective y repenserait quand John serait parti, il refuserait de supprimer ce souvenir de son palais mental parce que ç'aurait été _trop bon_.

Et John sourit, Sherlock sourit, et John replongea.

Son nez s'enfouit dans le ventre de Sherlock, inspirant à pleines narines l'odeur de sel et de chair et d'_humain_, glissant pour se blottir juste à la lisière du boxer; l'érection de Sherlock frôla sa gorge, et John descendit encore pour déposer un baiser tentateur sur le pénis durci masqué par le fin coton du sous-vêtement, testant le goût audacieux du liquide qui traversait déjà le tissu, la saveur si masculine et tellement intime… Sherlock gémit et ses hanches se soulevèrent, l'os pointu du côté gauche de son bassin cognant la mâchoire de John qui rit.

-On se calme, cow-boy, plaisanta-t-il en plaçant une main sur le bas-ventre de Sherlock pour le forcer à rester collé au matelas.

Les joues rosies d'excitation de ce dernier gâchèrent un peu l'effet de son petit reniflement dédaigneux, et John gloussa légèrement; puis, ses yeux bleus plantés avec défi dans ceux de Sherlock, il glissa un doigt dans l'élastique du boxer, un autre, et entreprit de l'ôter de Sherlock.

Son sexe, rougi et tendu, se dressa fièrement, pointé vers son estomac, dès que le tissu le libéra; mais John ne se laissa pas distraire et descendit lentement le sous-vêtement le long des cuisses de Sherlock, passant ses mains sur la chair ferme et douce sans quitter les yeux de Sherlock du regard, et il ne sut pas ce qui lui faisait le plus d'effet: la sensation de la peau chaude et fine de Sherlock sous ses paumes, ou le regard de ce dernier, clair et incandescent, profond et secret comme un lac transparent empli d'épaves et de trésors, écroulés les uns contre les autres.

Mais déjà le boxer était sur le parquet et Sherlock soutenait encore son regard; alors, un feu défiant brillant dans ses pupilles, larges et noires comme des puits sans fond, il écarta grand les jambes, lentement, ouvrant de part et d'autre de son érection ses longues cuisses pâles, s'offrant tout entier à John comme une fleur dévoile ses pétales à l'air et au temps, et Sherlock, pommettes rouges et poitrine luisante et l'image même de la tentation, avait l'air de dire _me prendras-tu_ ?

Et John en eut le souffle coupé, et John savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse possible à _cette_ question.

Il se débarrassa en deux temps trois mouvements de son jean à présent beaucoup trop serré, et de son boxer, et de ses chaussettes, et tous allèrent rejoindre les autres vêtements sur le sol de la chambre tandis que John rampait vers Sherlock, s'installant entre ses cuisses ouvertes pour lui donner un baiser profond, tout en dents et en langue et complètement indécent, et Sherlock fit un petit bruit qui ressemblait à un miaulement; il passa ses mains entre eux pour attirer John encore plus près, toujours plus près, et leurs érections glissèrent l'une contre l'autre, et sa bouche en coquillage s'ouvrit, ronde autour de ces mots que John n'oublierait jamais aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait:

-Je suis prêt, John Watson.

John se jeta sur le tiroir de sa commode, en tira un tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif, et Sherlock lui lança un regard approbateur lorsqu'il fit sauter le capuchon du tube dans son impatience; John ne perdit pas une seconde pour en presser un filet sur ses doigts, les mouvant les uns contre les autres pour réchauffer le produit.

Puis il déposa un baiser juste au dessus du genou de Sherlock, question silencieuse à laquelle ce dernier répondit par un hochement de tête affirmé, et John glissa un doigt en Sherlock.

L'entrée serrée de l'intimité de Sherlock étreignit son index avec une force broyeuse, et John grogna en sentant la fournaise impossible du corps du détective; les muscles palpitaient autour de son doigt, pressants et inquiets et John fit de son mieux pour instaurer un rythme rassurant, allant et venant aussi délicatement qu'il le pouvait au son des brèves inspirations de Sherlock, qui tentait visiblement d'ordonner à son corps de laisser entrer John.

Ce dernier ajouta plus de lubrifiant, généreux car trop au fait des blessures qui pouvaient résulter d'une application trop parcimonieuse, et son majeur rejoignit son index en Sherlock, qui poussa un gémissement mi-douleur mi-plaisir et tortilla des hanches sur les doigts de John.

-Allez, John, plus vite… gémit-il, le souffle court.

-Pas question, Sherlock, rit John en séparant ses doigts pour ouvrir et détendre Sherlock, poussant ses doigts tâtonnants plus profondément. Je compte bien prendre mon temps avec toi…

Sherlock poussa un grognement de mécontentement, mais au même instant John trouva ce qu'il cherchait; son amant s'arqua soudainement, poussant un petit cri d'extase surprise.

- Je… la prostate ? articula-t-il avec peine.

Pour toute réponse, John caressa à nouveau la petite bosse de nerfs, et Sherlock gémit plus fort, ses longues mains fines crispées comme des serres sur les draps froissés.

John continua sa manœuvre encore quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide que Sherlock était prêt à en prendre plus, et alors il s'avança un peu pour prendre dans son autre main le sexe tendu de Sherlock, qui trembla de tout son corps au contact tant attendu, et sembla à peine remarquer que John venait d'encore étirer son intimité pour y insérer précautionneusement un troisième doigt.

Sherlock gémissait et soupirait et suppliait de sa voix en lambeaux et les battements de cœur de John cognaient en rythme contre sa cage thoracique, un _boum-boum_ sonore et irrégulier qui chantait en canon avec le pouls interne de Sherlock, battant chaud et vigoureux contre les phalanges blotties en lui; seules leurs deux respirations, celle difficilement maîtrisée de John et celle, erratique et sanglotante de béatitude, de Sherlock, emplissaient la pièce, et John n'eut même pas honte quand la pensée voletante traversa son esprit, qu'il ne se serait même pas arrêté si Mrs Hudson était entrée dans la chambre à ce moment-là.

Et déjà un Sherlock impatient tendait ses mains vers le sexe de John, le bout de ses doigts caressant l'érection dressée, et John eut un spasme de plaisir.

-John, maintenant, geignit Sherlock… je suis prêt, _maintenant_, John !

Les mots devenaient une litanie invincible dans la tête de John, et qui était-il pour refuser quoi que ce soit à Sherlock Holmes, seul détective consultant au monde ?

John déchira le paquet du préservatif avec les dents, mais Sherlock le lui arracha des mains avant qu'il ne puisse le rouler sur son sexe.

-Que… balbutia-t-il tandis que la protection en latex atterrissait sur le parquet.

Les yeux de Sherlock flamboyèrent, et John s'émerveilla l'espace d'une seconde qu'un homme, nu et vulnérable sous un autre, puisse avoir l'air aussi menaçant.

-Pas de ça, John, siffla Sherlock. Rien entre nous.

John déglutit, un léger vertige faisant vaciller son regard; ainsi ce serait juste lui et Sherlock, sans rien pour les séparer ?

-Je… tu es clean ? demanda-t-il alors, sa conscience de médecin vague et tremblante mais toujours présente.

Sherlock roula des yeux, peu impressionné.

-Évidemment, et je sais que toi aussi.

Il ondula du bassin dans un geste terriblement suggestif, présentant son entrée luisante de lubrifiant, rose et palpitante, _irrésistible_.

Aussi John, qui n'était qu'un homme et pas celui qui prétendrait un jour pouvoir s'opposer aux désirs de Sherlock Holmes, badigeonna avec largesse son érection de lubrifiant, se prit en main et, sans attendre plus longtemps, appuya l'extrémité de son sexe contre l'anneau de muscles qui protégeait l'intimité de Sherlock.

La vision de John s'obscurcit.

_Chaud_, tout était tellement chaud, et _serré_, il avait l'impression qu'un poing écrasait son pénis et c'était _tellement bon_ mais bon sang, il ne tiendrait jamais assez longtemps… mais il le devait à Sherlock, Sherlock qui gémissait en sentant John le pénétrer, brûlant, centimètre après brûlant centimètre, alors John serra les dents et _ne jouis pas, surtout ne jouis pas_, et il poussa un peu plus loin, des étoiles sombres éclatant derrière ses paupières.

Sa progression fut lente et erratique, ponctuée d'arrêts fréquents pour laisser au corps de Sherlock le temps d'accepter l'intrusion de celui de John, et ses parois internes se contractaient puissamment autour du sexe de John, et ses minuscules soupirs semblaient une musique aux oreilles du docteur; jamais l'amour ne lui avait paru plus évident, plus _naturel_, que cette lente et laborieuse union, que la couleur framboise de la poitrine de Sherlock, que leurs deux souffles mêlés en un seul but.

Et finalement, finalement John arriva au bout, et ses hanches s'enfoncèrent dans les fesses rebondies de Sherlock, et il poussa un grognement; une goutte de sueur roula le long de sa tempe pour frapper le sternum de Sherlock.

Il fallut à John toute la force de sa volonté pour ne pas infliger à son ami - à son amant - les coups de reins qui l'auraient libéré de cette boule de désir énorme qui lui dévorait l'estomac, et il s'imposa de compter lentement jusqu'à vingt en calmant sa respiration; son sexe toujours blotti en Sherlock fut étreint convulsivement tandis que ce dernier s'habituait à sa présence, les mouvements internes de ce corps dont John avait tant rêvé fermes et soyeux autour de lui.

Arrivé à quinze, John se sentait déjà prêt à exploser; aucune torture au monde n'aurait pu mettre un homme à terre plus facilement que l'apparente vulnérabilité de Sherlock en cet instant, ses yeux vif-argent à demi fermés, minuscule rai de lumière sous une paupière souple, sa bouche entrouverte sur une respiration courte et légèrement sifflante, le sang qui animait son visage pâle de couleurs vivaces et magnifiques… et quand John atteignit le nombre vingt et que les iris dévoilés de Sherlock se plantèrent dans les siens avec une lueur défiante et suppliante à la fois, John n'y tint plus.

Le premier coup de reins fit s'arquer Sherlock, et son dos forma un pont gracile, suspendu au dessus des draps.

Le second fit mal à John, puisque Sherlock agrippa son biceps assez fort pour que le docteur sache aussitôt que la marque de ces fins doigts de violoniste laisserait une marque violette sur sa peau malmenée; il ne réussit pas à penser à une meilleure façon de se rappeler cette nuit qu'être ainsi marqué par Sherlock.

Le troisième atteignit la prostate de Sherlock comme une flèche atteint sa cible, et ce dernier eut une sorte de spasme de plaisir qui le secoua tout entier d'un cri inarticulé; John ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre avant de revenir le heurter au même endroit.

Encore.

Et encore.

Et encore.

Et Sherlock geignait, et Sherlock se tordait sur les draps, et Sherlock peinait à reprendre sa respiration, et son souffle ressemblait à un _John, John, John_ sans fin.

Et quand soudain Sherlock jouit, son visage ouvert et illuminé plus beau que jamais et son corps étreignant John là où leurs deux êtres se rencontraient de la façon la plus belle possible, son orgasme la plus importante réussite de la vie toute entière de John parce qu'il voulait dire qu'il avait fait plaisir à Sherlock, les spasmes de ses parois autour du sexe de John firent basculer ce dernier également.

John poussa un grognement en sentant l'orgasme noyer ses sens, et le plaisir obscurcit sa vision pendant quelques secondes tandis qu'il jouissait profondément en Sherlock en plusieurs longs jets puissants.

Tout était flou, et tout était Sherlock, et John se retrouva sur le dos, le détective et son nouvel amant drapé contre son flanc, longs membres pâles blottis contre corps ferme et trapu.

Ils restèrent comme cela longtemps, leurs respirations bruyantes et profondes, l'air encore vibrant de l'électricité de leur union et lourd d'une nouvelle odeur entêtante, parfait mélange qui disait _John_ et _Sherlock_ et _enfin_.

Et John faillit demander à Sherlock de partir, parce qu'il savait que s'il se réveillait à ses côtés le retour à la réalité ne serait que plus dur, cette atroce réalité où Sherlock ne pouvait décemment vouloir de quelqu'un comme John, cet univers trop cruel où la peau de Sherlock ne fondrait plus jamais sous la chaleur de ses doigts, où son corps ne l'accueillerait plus jamais comme son maître trop longtemps attendu…

Mais Sherlock frotta son nez contre le cou de John et lâcha un petit soupir de contentement, et John n'eut pas la force de sauver sa dignité.

Il était à Sherlock, et jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne fuie les affections de John, John lui donnerait tout qu'il pouvait désirer.

Alors John remonta les draps pour que ses épaules pâles soient recouvertes.

Plus tard, le monde pourrait reprendre sa course. Pour l'instant, John dormait avec Sherlock.

**...**

**Bon, ça c'est fait... XD**

**Je peux maintenant passer aux remerciements qui s'imposent et que j'ai placés ici plutôt qu'en début de texte, pour t'épargner une torture inutile. XD**

**Alors merci à toi, liseson, à toi Camomille, et à toi Tarte-aux-pommes, pour vos adorables commentaires ! Vous avez illuminé les journées d'une humble auteure et je vous souhaite la même chose ! **

**Quant à toi, lecteur adoré, j'espère que l'attente valait le coup ! Je m'en voudrais de t'avoir laissé tomber...**

**Dis-moi dans une review si tu as aimé ce chapitre, tu sais que ce sont tes mots qui font battre mon petit coeur ! **

**Alors à tout de suite... ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cher lecteur, bonjour !**

**Comme d'habitude avant toute chose je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé une review anonyme après avoir lu le troisième chapitre... merci à toi liseron et à toi Springfield, vous êtes mes muffins d'amour et je vous adore ! ^^**

**Quant à toi, lecteur, tu as attendu ce moment redouté avec une patience remarquable, et ainsi je te présente *tadaaaa*... le dernier chapitre de cette fic !**

**Enjoy. ;-)**

**...**

John s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard et ouvrit un œil lourd comme plus tôt ce jour-même, une impression étrangement troublante de déjà-vu se déroulant comme un tentacule de pieuvre dans sa poitrine.

La nuit tombait, enveloppant la petite chambre à coucher d'une couverture moelleuse et fraîche de clair-obscur crépusculaire, et John tendit le bras derrière lui pour ramener les couvertures vers lui… seulement pour voir son mouvement arrêté par un poids inattendu.

Encore pataud et ralenti par le sommeil, John tordit péniblement son buste pour jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, peu préparé à fournir l'effort supplémentaire que demanderaient ses draps s'ils étaient encore calés sous le matelas…

John ne s'attendait certainement pas, au lieu du las agacement provoqué par une literie récalcitrante, à sentir son cœur stopper dans sa poitrine avec un petit hoquet qui lui fit mal aux côtes, en voyant ce qui l'empêchait de profiter de son duvet…

Soit un Sherlock Holmes profondément endormi et totalement nu, étalé sur toute la moitié gauche du lit, ses traits tranchants détendus dans la plus paisible des expressions.

En une fraction de seconde, les images déferlèrent sur l'esprit affaibli de John, et sa tête tourna et tangua telle un bateau secoué par une tempête d'origine divine.

Sherlock, ses lèvres pleines et sèches contre celles de John, plus délicieuses qu'il n'aurait jamais osé l'imaginer, sa langue pressante et humide dans la bouche de John…

Sherlock, luisant de sueur et abandonné sous lui, ses doigts plantés dans les flancs de John, tandis qu'il roule des hanches et attire John contre lui de longues jambes enroulées autour de sa taille…

_Sherlock_, presque incohérent et incapable de finir ses phrases, autrement qu'en gémissant _plus, oui, là, _sa voix de baryton rendue méconnaissable par le désir…

Le malaise visqueux qui lui serrait les entrailles depuis avant son réveil prit soudain tout son sens ; John avait eu Sherlock, John ne l'aurait plus jamais, et s'il y avait raison au monde plus digne de mal-être, John ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Ses yeux caressèrent machinalement le visage assoupi de Sherlock, ses cils épais et sombres frémissants bordant ses paupières fines, son front lisse et délivré de pensée ou de souci… et comme chaque fois la vue d'une telle perfection rendit la respiration de John laborieuse.

Dire adieu à une telle merveille et retourner à sa vie d'avant serait probablement la chose la plus difficile qu'il aurait à accomplir dans son existence, mais il ne pouvait exiger de Sherlock l'effort colossal et sûrement inutile qu'il leur faudrait invoquer pour avoir même la moindre chance d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer et rester amis comme avant…

Il refusait d'infliger à son meilleur ami la gêne de vivre avec un soupirant repoussé, conscient que Sherlock finirait par en vouloir à John, comme il s'en voulait déjà, d'avoir gâché leur amitié pour des ébats tellement éphémères… non, mieux valait enfermer toutes ces émotions nuisibles dans la forteresse de sa poitrine et se taire à jamais.

John ne put que se féliciter d'avoir retenu ses serments et ses déclarations d'amour éternel, bien au chaud sous sa langue… il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu rester aussi calme et composé devant un Sherlock dégoûté par tant de mièvrerie.

À présent in fallait assumer les conséquences de ses actes irréfléchis.

John ferma les yeux et se vit, à peine deux ans auparavant, entrer dans un appartement encombré à la suite d'un inconnu, encore tout intrigué par les talents splendides de cet homme si étrange, inconscient du fait qu'il venait de mettre le pied dans sa nouvelle vie…

_Un_.

John se rappela les courses effrénées à travers Londres, le bruit mouillé de semelles sur les pavés humides de pluie, les halètements pantelants et l'adrénaline de la poursuite… les sourires discrets de Sherlock, ses regards complices dans des tournoiements de manteau, ses mimiques quasi-invisibles et ses yeux levés au ciel, dans des grimaces qui faisaient glousser John derrière les officiers de police.

_Deux._

John se souvint de la clarté complexe de la peau nue d'un corps dénudé sous lui, de la chaleur souple et délicate d'une bouche en offrande, de la confiance absolue et totale dans un regard vif-argent.

_Trois._

John ouvrit les yeux.

L'air de la pièce sembla presque statique sur sa peau ; ses paupières lui firent mal et il crut même pouvoir sentir ses pupilles s'ajuster tandis que ses yeux se réhabituaient à l'obscurité.

John sortit du lit comme un automate, les membres alourdis par l'importance capitale du moment ; les draps glissèrent sur ses cuisses nues quand il se leva.

L'impression de malaise était de retour, tordant et mordant ses intestins comme les poings cruels d'un marmot en colère, et John crut qu'il allait vomir tant ses entrailles tanguèrent quand il se baissa simplement pour enfiler son pantalon.

Il s'habilla avec des doigts gourds, la vision floue et le cœur au bord des lèvres, et faillit trébucher plus d'une fois sur ses pieds dont l'équilibre semblait avoir disparu.

Il franchit les trois mètres qui le séparaient de la porte comme autant de kilomètres, lentement, péniblement, les jambes lourdes et comme aimantées au sol de la chambre…

Il quitta la pièce sans regarder derrière lui.

* * *

><p>John passa cette nuit-là à errer dans les rues, l'écho de ses pas lent et trop fort dans le silence nocturne de la ville, tournant et retournant dans sa tête ses pensées chaotiques, cherchant sans rien trouver une seule bonne raison de ne pas quitter Baker Street.<p>

Il ne croisa personne et Sherlock n'accourut jamais sur ses talons, essoufflé et rougi par la course et inquiet pour John.

Évidemment que non.

S'il avait dû expliquer sa nuit blanche imprévue dans les rues de Londres, John n'aurait su dire autre chose que _j'avais besoin de penser_.

Mais à la vérité, il savait que sa fuite n'avait qu'un seul but, qui était de retarder le plus possible son départ inévitable de l'appartement douillet du 221B, Baker Street…

(Il n'osa pas s'avouer son espoir insensé, impossible, que peut-être quelques heures pourraient tout changer et que quand il rentrerait à la maison Sherlock l'accueillerait avec une parole distraite de bienvenue, et que tout serait oublié.)

Il ne pleura pas.

* * *

><p>Ce ne fut que le lendemain qu'il rentra enfin et, à quatorze heures précises, les pieds douloureux et le cerveau en gelée d'avoir tant réfléchi, John poussa la porte de l'appartement.<p>

Le salon lui parut à la fois familier et étrangement inconnu, un peu comme si son cerveau avait cru bon de mettre un filtre flou sur ses souvenirs à Baker Street ; il marcha jusqu'à sa chambre comme dans un rêve, un instant suspendant sa veste et la seconde d'après les mains pleines de vêtements roulés en boule, son vieux duffle bag à ses pieds, incapable de se rappeler comment il était arrivé là.

John redescendit après quelques minutes (ou peut-être quelques heures, il n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps le papier peint de sa chambre l'avait regardé fixement de ses yeux vides), la poignée de son sac trop léger serrée dans une poigne engourdie, et en arrivant au bas des marches sentit son cœur s'emballer faiblement, trop las pour exprimer plus que quelques battements erratiques et inachevés.

Sherlock était dans le salon.

Il lui tournait le dos, et à présent que John le voyait il pouvait entendre les notes de musique que l'archet tirait des cordes du Stradivarius blotti contre l'épaule ronde du détective.

-Tu pars.

Ce n'était pas une question, et John n'insulta pas Sherlock en lui répondant. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, les yeux fixés sur le creux d'un rideau, un peu au-dessus de l'épaule de Sherlock.

-Je te rendrai visite.

C'était un mensonge et ils le savaient tous les deux, mais Sherlock ne releva pas ; son dos se tordit quand il fit grincer une ribambelle agressive de notes aigües sur les cordes de son instrument.

John eut le sentiment qu'il aurait pu partir ainsi sans rien dire de plus et que Sherlock ne le retiendrait pas ; ils ne se reverraient jamais et John aurait la satisfaction d'avoir eu raison tout le long au sujet du mépris de Sherlock pour ses sentiments tellement niais.

Mais, pour une raison qu'il ne put s'expliquer, ou peut-être simplement parce que John ne voulait pas terminer ce qui avait été une amitié si formidable par un au-revoir aussi glaçant, il resta où il était.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Sherlock.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et John prit cela comme un encouragement.

-Je n'ai vraiment pas voulu cela, tu sais, fit-il d'une voix étranglée.

Il eut un petit rire.

-Je veux dire, évidemment que tu sais. Mais c'est important que je le dise aussi, que je… je ne t'en veux pas.

Les mots se bousculèrent dans sa gorge, s'étouffèrent sur sa langue, et John ne sut plus quoi dire. Qu'aurait-il pu déclarer à Sherlock que ce dernier ne savait pas déjà ?

Alors John, la tête vide et la poitrine lancinante, se tourna pour franchir la porte d'entrée—

-Quelle noblesse, dit soudain Sherlock.

John fit volte-face, pas certain d'avoir bien compris.

-Pardon ?

Sherlock se retourna lentement, ses traits froids et figés tels un masque d'acier.

-J'ai dit, quelle noblesse de ta part, John Watson, répéta-t-il, sa voix basse et doucereuse et infiniment cruelle. Partir avant même d'avoir essayé, bravo. C'est beau, la bravoure militaire dont on nous rebat les oreilles.

John sentit un flash sombre, noir, fuser dans tout son corps.

-Avant d'avoir essayé ?

Mais Sherlock ne l'écoutait pas.

-Et comme c'est généreux de ta part de ne pas m'en vouloir ! cracha-t-il d'un ton grinçant, amer. Mais je me passerai bien de ta pitié, John.

-Ma… pitié ?

John savait que Sherlock pouvait se montrer un peu excessif et parfois même illogique, mais tout de même ; n'était-il pas soulagé que John prenne de lui-même la décision de partir, au lieu de laisser leur amitié dépérir dans un dernier essai voué à l'échec ?

-Oh tais-toi, John, le coupa Sherlock. Tu me fatigues.

Et ils étaient là, ils étaient enfin là, les mots que John avait tant redoutés, ceux qui avaient habité ses cauchemars depuis le premier jour où il avait pour une raison étrange capté l'attention de l'homme le plus intelligent au monde.

John sentit son cœur se froisser comme une boule de papier.

-Je… commença-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Il fut soudain frappé par le vide total de son cerveau, à un moment où il aurait souhaité dire tellement plus.

-Un jour tu verras que c'était pour le mieux, dit-il enfin, tout doucement.

Il se retourna et fit deux pas vers la porte…

Ça y était.

L'adieu.

La fin d'une ère.

Le début d'une fin, pour John.

Il prit une courte inspiration.

(Ses poumons lui parurent faibles et minuscules.)

Il posa la main sur la poignée…

-Ne pars pas.

Il fallut quelques secondes à John pour sortir de son état de transe et réaliser que le bras qui venait de l'arrêter était bien réel, et qu'il appartenait à Sherlock.

John cligna des yeux.

-Je ne peux pas.

Sa voix lui sembla celle d'un étranger.

-Ça n'aurait jamais marché.

Sherlock s'approcha de lui, assez pour que chaque cil individuel en bordure de ces incroyables yeux apparaisse à John dans toute sa sombre splendeur.

John fut frappé de voir les traits de Sherlock tordus, crispés ; son expression était presque effrayante d'émotion, et John eut envie de lui caresser la joue, de le rassurer d'un baiser—

_Arrête_.

-Mais ça a marché pendant tout ce temps, John, dit Sherlock d'un ton qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à une supplique.

Ses yeux brillaient et John eut soudain envie de pleurer.

-Tu sais bien que c'est différent maintenant, Sherlock… je ne pourrais pas… je ne _pourrai_ pas oublier.

Sherlock laissa échapper un petit son étranglé.

-Moi non plus, souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Sherlock ferma les yeux et leur couleur manqua immédiatement à John, qui en était réduit à compter les secondes qui lui restaient avec l'amour de sa vie.

-Je suppose que la nuit dernière, et ce matin, m'ont brouillé les idées… j'ai espéré des choses que je sav— que je _sais_, impossibles.

Il lâcha un rire forcé, sombre.

-Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi, John Watson. Un _romantique_. Incapable de voir la réalité et agrippé à un espoir alors même qu'il se déchire en lambeaux. _Écœurant_.

L'esprit de John était lent, trop lent, et il peinait à comprendre ce qui poussait Sherlock à un discours aussi insensé. Sûrement il savait que John faisait cela pour lui.

-Sherlock, commença John en cherchant le regard de son ami. Je—

-Ne t'excuse pas, John, s'exclama soudain Sherlock, une colère amère tordant les lignes de son visage.

John eut l'impression qu'on le douchait d'eau glaciale, et il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois ; Sherlock sembla se ressaisir.

-Ne t'excuse pas, répéta-t-il, plus calmement.

Il baissa les yeux, inspira, expira.

-Juste… sois heureux, tu m'entends ?

John hocha la tête, les larmes au fond des yeux.

-Et dis… ajouta Sherlock, ses yeux pâles fixés sur le col de la veste de John. Dis à la future Mrs Watson que si le grand Sherlock Holmes a pu tomber amoureux de son mari et le laisser partir, elle a grandement intérêt à être digne de toi.

…

…

…

Le cerveau de John sembla se compresser dans sa boîte crânienne, comme aspiré par trop de pression du côté de son cœur.

-Que… quoi.

Il avait mal entendu. Son esprit fiévreux cherchait à tout pris à atténuer la peine que John ressentirait en partant, et il en était réduit aux hallucinations auditives.

-Sherlock ? fut le seul son qui put passer les lèvres de John, un petit bruit faible, incertain, trop plein d'espoir.

_Arrête_.

_Ne te fais pas plus de mal que nécessaire_.

-Enfin, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te souhaiter de mourir sous un bus en sortant d'ici ? s'indigna Sherlock, mais sa voix tremblait un peu. Je comprends ta décision, et même si j'ai peur qu'une petite vie rangée dans une banlieue tranquille ne finisse par t'ennuyer profondément, je te souhaite de mon cœur de trouver ce que tu veux.

Sherlock esquissa un sourire, large mais éteint.

-Et compte sur moi pour ne plus laisser Mycroft t'embêter, promit-il. Il voudra venir te faire la morale, te convaincre de revenir, mais je le distrairai…

John sentit son pouls frapper sa tempe.

Boum.

-Peut-être une escapade clandestine à Istanbul ?

Boum.

-Après tout je ne souhaiterais à personne de subir sa présence sans y être vraiment obligé…

_Boum_.

-Sherlock, s'étrangla John… tu dis que… tu es en train de dire que… tu m'_aimes_ ?

Sherlock lui lança un regard blessé.

-Assez pour te libérer des petites griffes gloutonnes de Mycroft ? Certainement, John.

Mais John secoua la tête.

-Non, je veux dire… _tu m'aimes_ ?

Sherlock fronça les sourcils, l'air confus.

-Je… n'est-ce pas la raison de ton départ ?

John pouvait sentir chacun de ses muscles, et l'afflux violent de sang tandis qu'il tentait de toutes ses forces de rester en place.

-Et tu ne dis pas ça juste pour m'empêcher de quitter Baker Street.

Sherlock lui jeta un coup d'œil agacé mais affectueux.

-John, même mon pouvoir de persuasion n'est pas assez puissant pour te convaincre de ne pas faire quelque chose si tu veux vraiment le faire…

La tête de John tournoyait sur ses épaules, branlante et confuse.

-Non, mais… j'ai gâché ta soirée avec ce stupide avocat ! Tu as dû me ramener en me portant sur ton dos !

Il se mordit la lèvre.

-Et puis tu n'as pas voulu m'embrasser…

Sherlock n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi perdu.

-Je n'ai pas… John, tu étais complètement… quel avocat ?

John fit un geste impatient de la main.

-Je ne sais même pas si c'était bien un avocat, d'ailleurs… cet homme, qui te faisait du gringue à la soirée d'hier ! Avec ses dents blanchies et ses trois livres de gel sur la tête ! Tu dois te souvenir, il avait l'air de te plaire…

Sherlock plissa les yeux.

-_Il avait l'air de me_— oh non.

La compréhension éclaira soudain son visage.

-Dis-moi, je t'en _prie_, dis-moi que tu n'es pas en train de parler de Colin Shepherd.

John sentit son estomac se changer en pierre.

-Pourquoi ? C'est ton petit ami ? provoqua-t-il, incertain de vouloir connaître la réponse à cette question.

Sherlock leva les bras, incrédule.

-C'était un _informateur_, John ! Un homme qui, après quelques verres, n'aurait été que trop heureux de se laisser convaincre de trahir son boss, un quelconque politicien que Mycroft soupçonne de… enfin peu importe, tu as effectivement gâché ma soirée, mais seulement parce que maintenant je dois encore une faveur à Mycroft et—

Il s'interrompit, l'air frappé par une idée soudaine.

-As-tu vraiment cru que je saisirais la première occasion pour _draguer_ en _soirée_ ? Un homme rencontré le _soir du Nouvel An _?

John haussa les épaules, un peu embarrassé.

-Je sais que tu n'as pas vraiment le temps de le faire pendant tes enquêtes, marmonna-t-il.

Sherlock ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit.

-Là n'est pas la question, enfin !

John croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, un peu vexé.

-Tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser, c'est tout ce que je dis…

-Évidemment que j'avais _l'air_ de bien m'amuser, s'emporta Sherlock, il fallait que j'aie _l'air_ de bien m'amuser, comment le convaincre sinon ?

-Alors tu étais bien en train de le draguer.

-J'imagine en effet qu'on peut— attends un peu, s'arrêta soudain Sherlock, l'expression à la fois soupçonneuse et sceptique.

Son regard perçant parcourut John des pieds à la tête, en passant par sa posture défensive et jusqu'à son expression sans nul doute frustrée et amère…

-Est-ce que tu es _jaloux_ ?

John s'assombrit, et Sherlock parut choqué.

-Tu l'_es_, tu es jaloux ! Je ne comprends pas, tu n'as jamais… enfin je veux dire, je n'ai jamais remarqué…

-Oui eh bien c'était avant que tu te mettes à draguer des gens pour obtenir des informations, _sans m'en parler avant_.

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps, John ! Il fallait faire au plus vite, et ce service à Mycroft n'était même pas quelque chose d'_intéressant_…

Il soupira, porta la main à son visage pour se pincer l'arrête du nez.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Tu fuis la queue entre les jambes parce que tu ne peux pas gérer mes sentiments pour toi, et d'un seul coup tu d'attribues le droit d'être jaloux des hommes à qui je parle ?

-Avec qui tu _flirtes_.

-D'accord, des hommes avec qui je _flirte_ ?

John réalisa ce que Sherlock venait de dire avec un temps de retard.

-Je… attends, qu— _je_ ne peux pas gérer tes sentiments ? C'est toi qui ne pourras pas gérer _mes_ sentiments !

Sherlock prit une grande inspiration, cligna des yeux lentement, une fois, deux fois, son sourcil plissé dans une expression qui disait clairement que rien de ce que disait John n'avait le moindre sens.

-De quoi parles-tu, John, articula-t-il.

John eut l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds, plus rien n'était clair, plus rien n'était vrai.

-Je… je quitte Baker Street parce que même si nous sommes apparemment sexuellement compatibles—

-Et _comment_, fit Sherlock avec un sourire satisfait.

-… je ne pourrai jamais juste rester ton meilleur ami alors que la seule chose que je veux faire quand nous sommes ensemble c'est t'embrasser à t'en faire manquer d'oxygène !

John n'avait plus d'air, et Sherlock le regardait comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

-Tu… je… _quoi_ ?

Mais John en avait assez de cette discussion qui ne menait nulle part ; il était temps de mettre les pendules à l'heure.

-Sherlock. Écoute-moi bien. Tu m'écoutes ?

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, mais son appréhension apparut claire comme de l'eau de roche à John.

-Oui, _John_, je t'écoute bien.

-Si je récapitule, tu m'aimes et tu penses que je quitte notre appartement— que je te quitte _toi_, parce que je ne ressens pas la même chose et que je ne veux pas avoir à… disons, _subir_ tes soupirantes affections ?

Sherlock rougit, fit une légère moue.

-De toute évidence.

John se retint de lui donner une tape sur l'oreille.

-… tandis que _moi_, John, je quitte Baker Street parce que je suis convaincu qu'après une telle nuit – et un tel matin, je suppose - tu n'arriverais plus jamais à me regarder dans les yeux, maintenant que mes _sentiments_, ceux dont je croyais que tu étais conscient, ont enfin eu raison de mon self-control.

Il pouvait voir les engrenages bien huilés du cerveau de Sherlock se mettre en route, après s'être reposés sur des croyances et des malentendus pitoyables pendant leur début de conversation.

John attendit patiemment.

-Tu, essaya d'abord Sherlock, environ cinq secondes plus tard. Tu…

John le laissa continuer sa déduction.

-Mais tu… tu es _hétéro_, protesta Sherlock.

John secoua la tête, mais Sherlock n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

-Tu étais complètement saoul quand tu as essayé de m'embrasser, John ! s'exclama-t-il. J'ai toujours su que tu avais un faible pour mon physique, mais tu n'avais de toute évidence aucune envie de creuser de ce côté-là, et tu as été très clair quand tu criais sur tous les toits que tu n'étais pas gay !

Sherlock déglutit, l'air encore ébranlé.

-Tu n'étais pas en pleine possession de tes moyens, et je n'ai pas voulu abuser de ta vulnérabilité, pas quand tu risquais de te réveiller pour penser que j'avais, que j'avais… _trahi_ ta confiance !

John baissa les yeux, honteux.

-J'admets que ce n'était pas mon meilleur moment.

-Pas ton meilleur moment ? John, il a fallu que tu sois quasiment _inconscient_ pour t'intéresser à moi. Même ce matin, tu étais encore sous l'emprise d'une gueule de bois assez monumentale.

Même Sherlock ne parvint pas tout à fait à masquer le fait que la notion l'avait blessé, et John fut choqué de réaliser à quel point son attitude avait eu un impact.

-Je n'ai… je ne me suis pas intéressé à toi parce que j'étais bourré, Sherlock… j'ai _fait quelque chose_ parce que j'étais bourré.

Sherlock plissa les yeux.

-Tu veux dire…

-Que je suis fou de toi et que j'en suis tout à fait conscient, bourré ou pas, oui.

Sherlock scruta son visage, comme pour trouver un signe qu'il mentait ; John leva les yeux au ciel.

-Franchement, Sherlock, tu es probablement le seul à l'ignorer. Tout le monde sait que je suis dingue de toi… c'est un peu pour ça que je pensais n'avoir aucune chance, d'ailleurs. Je me disais que tu avais sûrement déduit tous mes sentiments rien qu'en me regardant nouer mes lacets ou un truc du genre, et que si tu étais intéressé, tu me le ferais savoir.

-Oui eh bien, _excuse-moi_ de n'avoir rien voulu espérer, John, mais je ne tenais pas à te confronter à ce genre d'observations… tu as toujours été très ferme sur le fait que tu n'étais _pas_ gay.

John lui sourit.

-Comme tu l'as été, dès notre rencontre, sur le fait que tu étais marié à ton travail.

Sherlock baissa un peu la tête.

-Je suppose que certaines choses ont changé, admit-il d'une petite voix.

John se rapprocha un peu de lui, cherchant son regard que Sherlock lui accorda aussitôt, brillant et doux et empli d'une lueur qui ressemblait à de l'espoir.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent comme si elles avaient été destinées à se rejoindre, et John sentit Sherlock fondre dans le baiser ; ses épaules se détendirent, tout son corps se pressa contre celui de John, et ce dernier ne fut que trop heureux de glisser une main autour de sa taille fine pour le presser amoureusement contre lui…

Mais Sherlock se dégagea après quelques secondes de pure extase, jetant un œil prudent au duffle bag abandonné au sol.

-Alors, souffla-t-il, et son haleine fraîche caressa les lèvres de John. Ça veut dire que tu restes ?

-Seulement si tu promets de ne plus jamais me laisser partir, répondit John sur le même ton.

Les coins des yeux de Sherlock se craquelèrent, et le cœur de John avec, avant que le détective ne se penche pour réclamer la bouche de son meilleur ami une fois de plus...

Et John, les yeux fermés et Sherlock pressé contre lui, n'aurait pas pu penser à une meilleure façon de commencer l'année.

- THE END -

**…**

**Bouhouh, snif, déjà la fin... honnêtement j'ai ramé comme pas possible pour mettre au monde cet ultime chapitre, cher lecteur, alors tu n'imagines pas combien je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi à le terminer ! Après tous ces efforts, tous ces doutes et ces retours en arrière franchement éprouvants, John et Sherlock sont finalement ensemble et heureux... youpeee yihaaaa ! *lance son chapeau en l'air***

**Mais trêve de plaisanteries, lecteur. XD**

**Que tu m'aies lue depuis le début ou que tu aies rejoint cette aventure en route, je tiens à te remercier de tout mon cœur pour ton soutien; sans toi ce projet n'aurait pas été moitié aussi génial, parce que tu es formidable et généreux et que savoir que tu me lis me colle des ailes à peine métaphoriques entre les omoplates.**

**Alors si tu as suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout, si tu t'es demandé si nos deux tourtereaux finiraient un jour ensemble comme les deux idiots d'âmes soeurs qu'ils sont, ou même si tu as déniché des fautes et des bizarreries, je t'en prie, laisse une review ! C'est vraiment ma seule récompense, de savoir ce que _toi_, mon lecteur en sucre, tu as pensé de mon histoire... alors critique, corrige, discute ou commente, et je serai comblée de pouvoir lire tes mots !**

**Je t'enverrai également plein de bisous et des rubans multicolores et des sucres d'orge à la framboise et aussi des bébés licornes dorés comme dans Harry Potter (ils sont trop chou, sérieux) et et des barres Wonka et du sucre et des épices et des _tas de bonnes choses_... et j'ajouterai aussi ma reconnaissance éternelle, sur le dessus. ^^**

**Sur ce (et j'espère t'avoir convaincu) je te laisse à ta review, attentionné lecteur... alors gros bisous et à tout de suite j'espère ! ;-)**


End file.
